


NohmmyKate Hospital AU

by crumplelush



Series: three sentence meme [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Hospitals, Multi, Panic Attacks, Pregnancy, just mentioned - nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three sentences based on the prompt in the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	NohmmyKate Hospital AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/gifts).



Tommy’s hospital phobia hasn’t lessened over the years so Kate opts for a home birth to save them all the hassle. That just means that when there’s a complication and she has to go in anyway, they’re all woefully unprepared and Noh somehow has to comfort his girlfriend that the complication is something routine and not to be worried about - while she’s in the late stages of labour - while simultaneously making sure that his boyfriend doesn’t throw up, or accidentally blow up the maternity ward while having a panic attack. Luckily he manages though and Tommy calms right down the second he lays eyes on his son, and Noh watches the goofy smile bloom over Tommy’s face to match the one that an intensely drugged-up Kate is wearing too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I'm crumplelush over on tumblr if you'd like to chat or send me a prompt.


End file.
